game_of_adventuringfandomcom-20200214-history
Darvil Republic
Darvil Republic is a wealthy and peaceful country on one of the central continents. It's a widely known place, espacially around the central continets. While magic is used, technology is a bigger driving force in the Republic. Machinery, flying ship, robots….these technological marvels are not hard to find in the place, usually in cities. There is much freedom compares to neighboring nations, which the people of the Republic hold dearly. The population of is truly diverse. You can find people from all walks of life living here, may it be human, elf, scholar, smith, or people of different political and religious affiliation. The temperature generally ranges from warm to cool; and the lands is mostly covered by forest or grassland. Sea trade is a major economic activity for the Republic Caerilla, the City of Academics In Caerilla, knowledge is its most prized jewel. There are many research facilities, and some of the top universities in the Republic are located here. This city is also a major political center. The people here enjoy and pride themselves on knowledge, art, and everything that is a part of high culture. Naturally, there are many museum and art gallery. The city is also built with fine architectural design that capture eyes of many. Fashion is of course a part of the city life. People of this city dress in a way that other regions of the Republic may find excessive. Masks are also not uncommon among the people. However, there are corruptions beneath its shiny shell. The poor are discriminated and kept away from sight. Nepotism, classism, racism, political corruption and the like are common play behind closed curtain. The Maw Underneath Caerillia, there is a huge old undercity where the darkside of the city dwells, with expensive and complex tunnels running through Caerillia. Lower class, scoundrels, thugs, illegal shops, gangs, and human experiments. Whatever dark imagination you have, if you can name it, it probably exist there. The local often refers the place as the Maw, for its image of a maw devouring all that falls into it from beneath ground. The Golden Mask The Golden Mask is a very powerful criminal organization. It has ties with many wealthy elites and major political players. It’s based in Caerilla, but it does spread across the Republic. The major criminal activities of the organization is mostly in human trafficking and smuggling of rare goods. The organization has been doing secret experiments to enhanced its members, but that seems to have slow down recenlty, due to some unknown reason. True to its name, higher ranking members do actually wear special masks to display their rank, in internal meeting. A council of five highest ranking members control the entire organization. The symbol of the organization is a cracked golden mask. Port Marelde Port Marelde is a port city and the largest port in Darvil Republic. As one can guess, most sea trade of the Republic takes place here, and this makes Port Marelde a major economic center. Due to the amount of influx of people from across the world, the people here are very diverse and often exotic. There is much freedom and tolerance in the city. The general atmosphere of the city is very easy going. Steel Vanguards SteelVanguardsDarvilRep4.jpg SteelVanguardsDarvilRep3.jpg SteelVanguardsDarvilRep2.jpg SteelVanguardsDarvilRep1.jpg Steel Vanguards are the elite military force for the Republic. They are supported with the best the Republic can offer. The solders rely heavily on mechanical equipment with some magic integrated into them. Mech, robotic units, armored suits, and advanced weaponry are commonly used. Some soldiers even have mechanical parts installed in them, especially if they were once maimed in a battle. As if the soldiers are machines themselves, they are known for their loyalty and ruthless efficiency; they will do whatever it takes to complete their orders. Another characteristic of the force is that they often bring specialize equipment base on their mission. Disciples of Myriad Forms disciplesofmyriadformsDarvil1.jpg disciplesofmyriadformsDarvil2.jpg disciplesofmyriadformsDarvil3.jpg This is a cult that believes in a goddess who gives forms to life. In their belief, only the worthy will achieve higher forms, and each person has a true form that can be achieved. The Hand of High Mother are the scientists/priests in the inner circle. They perform surgeries and foul eldritch magic to modify bodies of members who are deem worthy. A person might go through multiple changes, as the person climbs to higher positions in the cult. The closer one is to the inner circle, the more inhuman one will become in the process. In reality, the forms are often grotesque and terribly done. However, this does not diminish the unnatural capabilities the transformed members have. Of course, its lower ranking members do not have "the blessing" and thus look completely normal. The Voice of the Mother is the leader of the cult, and the leader believes the Mother has chosen her to spread the Mother’s love to the world. It's said that the leader bears a divine mark from the Mother.